Mute Love
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: For Levi s birthday 25/12/2015 Humanity won the battle against the titans but the price was high. Humanity strongest soldier got greatly injured in battle. But he was never alone someone always being by his side.


The day humanity had won against the titans didn't come for free. Many had lost their lives. So besides the screams and happy cheers from those who made it this far, you could also see soldiers crying and grieving over a lost long known comrade, a dear friend, family or a beloved one.

It was also the day the world had lost humanity strongest soldier.

He didn't fall in battle. Or at least no one saw it happening. No one ever saw him around the celebrating soldiers, no one could give an answer to where he was either. A corpse was never found.

But Levi wasn't the only one missing. Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner, Armin Arlert were gone as well.

Rumors over their deads were spreading already as the remaining soldiers rode back inside the walls without their commander or top squad leaders to deliver their victory and celebrate among with them even more.

Upon entering the big wall gate from Wall Rose they got greeted already by the many townspeople. Later on the same day the whole remaining human race held a feast to celebrate and honor the soldiers. People were dancing on the streets wherever you would go, be it in Wall Rose or Wall Sina. Music was played by various musicians, some townspeople put their table and chairs outside their houses to be able to sit down while bars served drinks and food outside the streets. The citiens along with the survey corps soldiers were singing and chatting loudly why Eren with his friends didn't even notice someone approaching their group at first until Mikasa eyes widened and she instantly got up from her seat next to Eren who did the same as soon as he saw the blond.

"Armin! Where were you all this time!?" Eren yelled at his best friend who finally made his way to them and sat down on the free side next to Eren.

"Sorry to worry you guys... Something urgent came up and I had to leave the battlefield earlier.."

"We already thought you were a goner too" Jean which sat across from them muttered while taking a sip from his drink.

Mikasa shot him a glare, quickly however shifting her attention back to Armin. "Armin, are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine thanks Mikasa. Just a few bruises and cuts like you guys too." He pulled his shirt up revealing a few bandages on his arms. "But I'm glad you all are here... we really made it... everyone I mean."

"All from Levi squad at least.. by the way where's the captain? Did you see him Armin?" Sasha asked with her mouth half full chewing on her pork meat.

"Yeah, Hanji-san or the commander are gone too. Maybe they finally hit it off somewhere private, captain Levi and Squad leader Hanji I mean" Connie grinned all knowingly while Sasha joined him giggling like some idiots.

Eren looked only confused at them, while waiting for Armin to answer.

Armin sighed. He couldn't tell them. He promised to the commander himself before he left. "I don't know. I only saw the commander and Hanji-san with her assistant return with me inside the walls. I can't tell you more."

* * *

 **A few hours earlier**

"Armin hurry and help me!" Hanji yelled desperatly against the stormy weather which muted her voice.

"Yes!"

"We need to stop the bleeding! Don't stop pressing down the cloth. Moblit! Hurry and bring us some horses with a cart preferable. They are stationed were Erwin is. It's not that far. Hurry!"

"Yes, Squad leader!"

The enemy was down thanks to Levi. They won. They finally after all the years of fear won but no one around the small group of people were in the mood for celebration. On the muddy wet ground unmoving lied humanity strongest soldier. Levi Ackerman.

Hanji was the first arriving by his side. She was in mid air as she watched with horror how Levi fell. Levi managed to land the final blow but not without getting grabbed by his wires from the titan and getting tossed against a tree before he fell to the ground. She yelled his name, already shooting her ankers torwards the trees, landing by his side. Armin and Moblit were not far from her, noticing Hanji moving out of formation going after her. Landing on the muddy ground they finally saw the person she was next to kneeling down.

"Damn it!" Hanji cursed ripping off his coat to have a better view on him. Blood was sipping out of him rapidly fast. But where from!? It shocked Hanji even more as Levi's hand started moving grabbing her by the arm weakly. He tried opening his mouth but only blood came out. It was only then that Hanji noticed the long gash on his neck. Maybe a treebranch cut him while he fell? Hanji didn't know and frankly speaking didn't care what caused the injury either. If she wouldn't do something quick he would bleed out and die.

"Levi don't try to speak! And don't move!" Hanji ordered sharply, taking a knife out to cut his cape into pieces to use the cloth to press it against his neck. She didn't even notice the others until they said her name being too focused on Levi. She wouldn't let him die. She wouldn't allow him. Not him. Not now. Not until he was an old shorty and wrinkled down to the bone.

Giving her instructions to Armin and Moblit she took out a small box from her pocket. Inside was yarn and needles. "Levi you're still with us right?"

Looking down at him she could still see his eyes piercing her own. Full of life and not lifeless yet. He didn't give up either as it looked like good.

"Good boy. Levi I will have to sew your neck. This will hurt like shit probably because I never did it on the neck area only on arms, legs and torso. But bear with it" Hanji informed him before putting a piece of cloth in his mouth to bite onto instead of his tongue.

"Hanji-san you'll really-?"

"You have a better idea? Now shut up I have to concentrate. Levi is ready too so you better do your job correctly too or I'm gonna sew your mouth shut next." She snarled angrily.

But Armin couldn't blame her. She must be scared, beyond scared at the moment. Especially if it was over Levi. For those she hold dear she could lose her cool quite quickly, this was no secret. And if Hanji was angry she was even scarier as the captain. Holding the captain down in place in case he would move Armin watched her quietly stiching the gash on his neck together.

As Moblit arrived with a cart as fast as he could Hanji just had managed to put a make shift bandage around his neck to prevent dirt infecting his freshly stiched cut as good as she could. Next to Moblit on his white horse was Erwin.

"Erwin!? You came?" Hanji looked up surprised to see him.

"How is he Hanji?" Erwin asked concern written all over his face. For once he wasn't hiding his facade behind a cold mask.

Hanji still kneeling besides Levi smiled sadly down at him, strocking his forehead gently. "He's strong. It's our Levi afteral. He got a broken leg and bruised up body and a gash on his neck. But I temporarily took care of it. He's not allowed to speak yet until we are inside the walls and they can thoroughly check up on him."

Erwin nodded. "Get him on the cart. We will return to the walls separately from the others. Eren and the others can take care of the small remaining titans. Armin and I will asist the cart in case of a titan approaching us. Hanji you'll stay by Levi."

Doing as Erwin told they drove back inside the walls. Hanji cradled Levi's head on top of her lap so he would have a small pillow and the shaking road wouldn't affect him so much. Her cape was trapped around his body to keep him warm.

"You will be fine Levi I promise. For now just rest and stay awake. I won't go anywhere..."

The rain had stopped as they arrived inside the walls and the medics took care of him. Hanji however had a big problem now as they told her she had to wait outside.

"Please squad leader Hanji Zoe. Unless you are a close relativ of the captain I can't let you pass" the nurse tried to reason with her but only bite on hard stone by the angry woman.

"Close relatives!? He has no one! You even have a idea for how long we are together fighting back to back day after day for humanity!? I'm more closer to him as any of you ever will be so let me through or I'm forcing my way in. I'm not in the greatest mood today so I'm having no problem adding one or two corpses to my list of humans I murdered to come this far!"

S-sqad leader please stop threatening the nurses!" Moblit shrieked scared, trying to pull his squad leader away to no aveal only getting pushed away forcefully.

"Shut up Moblit!"

"Hanji what's with the ruckus here?"

"Moblit I said shut up!"

"Hanji! It's me" Erwin tried again using a slight harsher tone to snap Hanji finally out of it. As soon as she saw him she let go of the nurses collar she had grabbed by now and run up to him.

"Erwinn! Tell them to let me go through! Levi needs someone by his side. You know he hates hospitals to the core. They won't let me because I'm not his wife or a other close relativ of his."

Erwin sighed turning to the rather frightened nurse. "I'm commander Erwin Smith. Please let her go through to him. She's the one that saved his life. He would want her to be next to him. They are like family even if they aren't blood related. If we say she's his girlfriend there should be no problem for the time being, right?"

At this Hanji's cheeks flushed but seeing as the nurse weakly nodded and Hanji could pass her she forgot to say anything to deny it, immediately rushing to Levi's side.

Before the door closed Armin could sneak in a short peek seeing Hanji holding Levi's hand while doctors inspected him.

Erwin noticed Armins surprised expression and smiled. "Surprised over their relationship I take Armin?"

"Ah- no sir not really. To be honest I was suspecting something for a while."

Seeing them work together, interact with each other day after day.. It was hardly to miss that something connected them. And seeing them today like this just proved Armin's theory of them having feelings for each other.

"Hmm I guess you're right. They are just too stubborn to admit it already to themselves." Erwin shook his head until his face turned serious again. "Armin. Until we know over Levi's condition I want this to be kept a secret from everyone. Even your friends. Only we four and the medical team will know about this, got this? Moblit the same goes for you."

Both soldiers saluted in front of Erwin. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **2 years and few months later**

The air was cold as it hit the short mans face. The raven haired pulled his dark green scarf up to his face. He hated the cold. Downright hated it. Exhaling out by his mouth he could see his hot breath forming into tiny smoke clouds infront of him. Why did he even agree to be out of here at this time of the year? Oh yes, right because he had to pick something up because the damn shop clerk ended up being barely ready in time with his request. At least he was pleased with it. He hoped Hanji would be too.

Today was christmas eve, the streets were already pretty empty. Every working person be it male or female would have tried to already made it home by now. Probably to be with their families, lovers or other beloved people. To spend this holiday with them and cherish their time together. Since unlike others they had the luck to spend their life free now without fear. While walking to his destination Levi passed a certain momento. It was built right after the war was won. To honor all the fallen soldiers in battle. All Survey corps soldiers names were engraved in a huge stone plate for everyone to read. To remember them and never forgot who they were. He couldn't help but took a moment and stopped, his hands tracing over the cold stone plate. "Farlan Church, Isabel Magnolia, Mike Zacharius, Nanaba, Gelgar, Henning, Lynne, Lauda, Oluo Bossard, Günther Schultz, Eld Jinn, Petra Ral, Nifa, Keiji... everyone was listed and no one was forgotten...

"C-captain Levi is that you?"

The short raven haired men stopped surprised turning around. That voice a little bit deeper it sounded now but still it was unmistakingly him and as soon as Levi looked into those determinded fierce green emerald eyes there was no questions for doubt left open.

"It's me. Eren Yeager. Captain Levi I cannot believe it.. It's you right?"

Levi nodded making his way torwards the boy. Standing infront of him he had to notice the brat had grown even taller surpassing him by a few centimeters even more now. Goddamn him.

"It's been so long. I don't know where to begin honestly. You and squad leader Hanji-san just disappeared all of a sudden and no one knew what had happened. Some were even thinking both of you didn't make it during the last battle and- but of course I didn't believe it. There had to be a way for you to be alive and now you are here!"

Levi sighed silently taking out a notebook and a pen. Scribbling something inside before holding it infront of Erens face.

 _"Slow down brat and take a deep breath before you start hyperventilating infront of me. I'm pretty damn alive as you can see and no ghost."_

A bit surprised over Levi's strange actions he waited as Levi wrote something again before showing it to him.

 _"Follow me. I have to be somewhere to pick someone up. We can talk while walking. She is probably late like usual anyway."_

"Yes, captain..."

Levi clicked his tongue.

 _"Levi is fine. I'm not your captain anymore since more than two years by now brat."_

Eren smiled only. He was relieved Levi still acted the same way just as he remembered. Following him they continued walking down the streets. "Uhm.. What's with the notebook however...?"

 _"I'll show you. We are here anyway. Let's sit down onto the bench while we wait."_ Levi wrote and showed Eren monitoring at a small wooden bench right ahead of them. Sitting down Levi took his green scarf off and pulled down his jacket revealing a long scar on his neck. Eren's eyes widened in shock.

 _"It happened in the last battle. I survived as you can see but I lost my voice."_

"So that's why you suddenly disappeared.." His eyes lowered looking down at his feet onto the ground. "How did it happen exactly? Could we have prevented it.. I if I would have been stro-" Reaching out to him Levi started ruffling Eren's head forcefully to stop him from talking turning his brown short hair into a mess in the process. As Eren looked up the notebook was again pressed into his face.

 _"Don't be stupid Eren. No one is at fault for what happened. So don't let me have to repeat this ever again. That's an order."_

"Captain..."

"Ahhhh! Shit I'm tooo lateeee! Sorryyy Leeeviii!"

Levi let out a short reply looking ahead and as Eren followed his gaze he could see a brown haired bespectacled woman with a messy ponytail running up to them.

"H-Hanji-san!?" Eren's eyes turned even wider. Not only to find Levi again but now Hanji as well.

"Uhh?" Hanji finally registering the presence next to Levi on the bench blinked surprised as a rather familiar sounding voice called out to her. "Eren..? Ahh Eren is this you?!" Fully excited she run up to the two before dropping her stuff onto the ground and giving Eren a big hug almost jumping at him. Levi shifted to the side just in time not to get caught up into it but Hanji was faster placing her other free arm around his neck giving both of the males a hug. Levi shot her glare which she only laughed off as she stepped back and picked her bag up again from the ground.

"It's been so long. You became even taller didn't you? Right Levi he became even taller? Or should I say you became even shorter." She grinned teasingly at him Levi could only glare in annoyance.

"Hanji-san to run into you here too. What a coincidence." Eren smiled happily.

"Coincidence? But you waited with Levi here, right? He always comes to pick me up from work everyday since around a year now."

Both Hanji and Eren looked at Levi who turned away with his head feeling suddenly slightly embarrassed.

 _"Shut up shitty glasses. Someone has to make sure you won't get distracted by everything on the way home, right?"_ He only wrote in his notebook which made her chuckle.

Slightly surprised Eren watched them as if his head only now pieced some long forgotten unsolved puzzle pieces together. Solving a very old mystery.

"S-so the one you wanted to pick up was Hanji-san Captain?!"

Levi blinked a bit confused only nodding at Eren.

"Could it be.. are you two by chance...?"

Hanji grinned and squeezed herself next to Levi on the bench intertwining her fingers with his before giving him a quick haste kiss on the cheek. Not only surprising Eren but Levi as well for the sudden affection he got.

"Since over two years now I guess it's officially. But you probably could say we were dating already since a few years back in the military without any of us giving it any name. We had plently of nice midnight encounters even during the time you were with us Eren. You never noticed anything? And here Erwin said we were so bad at hiding it" Hanji giggled watching Eren's face grew redder and redder any second as he released what he had just learned.

Levi freed his hands to be able to write much to Hanji's displeasure but she let him instead watching him curiously what he wrote.

"Are you done dying yet brat?"

"Come on Levi. Eren was never the fastest in this department as we know. Say Eren what about you? How is Mikasa and the others?" At the mention of Mikasa Eren's cheeks flammed up again which made Hanji even more curious. "Hmmm~ Eren don't tell us you and Mikasa are~~"

"We are together... It happened soon after the titan war after you both were gone.. Happy now?" Eren muttered shyly like a little child which got caught doing something it wasn't allowed to do. Anything else than a grown up young men now.

"Very happy. It was about time." Hanji smiled cheerfully.

"A-actually since not long ago because we are both eightteen now... Mikasa is my fiancee now.. and since around a few weeks we know she's pregnant why we decided to marry already now."

Now it was the time for Hanji's eyes to turn wide and her mouth gaped open in utter shock even Levi looked like he got hit by a titan hand.

"M-m-marriage!? You and Mikasa!? Now already!? And a child!? A little Eren and Mikasa child!?" Hanji jumped up from her place and walked up to Eren staring him deep into the eyes to make sure he was indeed not joking. But Eren was only scratching the back of his head embarrassed now and slightly nervous.

"Surprise? Of course you are both invited to our wedding now too. It will be held in around three-four months."

"Of course we'll come. In fact if you wouldn't have invited us we would be extremly hurt now. Right Levi?"

Levi only held his notebook up. _"We'll come."_

"We'll both be like the honored guests then coming back from the death or something like that." Hanji laughed at the thought of everyones faces as soon as they saw Levi and herself wer alive and even together now. But she couldn't help but smile too. It would be nice to see them all again after all those years.

* * *

They continued to talk a bit longer until Eren had to go home before Mikasa would send out a search party for her future husband. Sounds like Mikasa is still the good old protective Eren woman now. Eren told them they are still working as soldiers in the survey corps surveying outside the walls while Hanji explained to Eren what exactly happened that fateful day and why she quit as a survey corps soldier as well because she poured all her time and energy into Levi. Helping him getting adjusted to his new life and taking care of him which ended with them becoming even more unseperateable as they were even before and ended up together. Hanji also told Eren that she worked now since around a year in a big laboratory studying plants and animals from the outside world. While Levi opened his own tea shop not so long ago. A quiet place people could visit to relax or simply buy some special rare tea. Also Levi would give out suggestions if people would search for a certain type of tea, for example which was good for the flu or for other kind of small sicknesses. The customers learned to be patient and read if Levi answered them.

"I still can't believe our little Eren became so big. He's going to be a husband and a father soon on top of it" hanji sniffled whipping her eyes all proudly as they walked home hand in hand.

Levi snorted moving his mouth as Hanji looked directly at him. It was only something Hanji could do but she learned how to read his lips. So even if there was no voice she clearly understood him.

"I'm making it sound like he's our child?"

Levi nodded confirming she understood him correctly.

"Well sorry that I think so. And don't lie saying now you aren't thinking the same thing. I know exactly how attached you grew up to them. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the others." She poked his cheek noticing his slight blushing cheeks as he quickly tried swatting her hand away.

"Stop that!" He spoke to her without a tone coming out and glared.

"Yes, yes." She knew better afteral.

As soon as Hanji stepped inside the house she let her bag fall to the floor much to Levi's dissmay watching with even greater horror as she took her scarf and jacket off throwing them lazily over the armchair in the living room about to just let herself drop tiredly onto the couch. But Levi grabbed her by her ponytail and pulled her back pointing at her clothes and the bag he already picked up.

"Hang your stuff up on the clothes stand in the hallway like a decend human being. That's why we have one. No mess."

"Sheeshh so picky. Mr. Cleanfreak is in a extra foul mood today it seems." She obliged hanging her stuff up next to his. "There happy?"

Levi watched her with crossed arms and relaxed again nodding before walking past her to the kitchen to set up some water for some hot tea to get his cold frozen limbs warm again.

"I'm getting no reward?" She puffed her cheeks in a childlish manner.

Levi rolled his eyes stopping in his tracks and turned around seeing Hanji was already waiting for him grinning as she saw him coming back. He put his hand into her messy hair again, pulling her down before giving her quick kiss on the lips. "Now move your ass onto the couch. I'm back quickly."

"Got it. Love you too shorty" Hanji said and disappeared into the living room leaving Levi shaking his head and return to the kitchen. Sometimes he questions himself how he fell in love with her. But he did and there was no denying it.

As soon as Levi came back with two cups of tea in his hands Hanji already awaited him with some blankets she got to cuddle under them and get cozy warm in the process. Lifting the many layers of blankets up she waited until Levi sat down and got himself comfortable before trapping the blankets over him and herself while shifting in the process closer to him, leaning against the side of his chest while his arm went around her waist pulling her as close as possible to him. He would never admit it but he loved cuddling with Hanji. Simply feeling the warmth of the other, alive and healthy next to you. Even after years he still suffered from nightmares on the battlefield. Hanji too. But together they were there for each other just like during the time they were soldiers. In fact if someone asked he would have to admit from before they didn't changed that much. Even now as they were officially a couple and admitted their feelings for each other they still teased each other, had the potty humor and those petnames too.

They remained like this for a while. Hanji would tell him what she discovered today and some of her newest theories while he quietly listened, sometimes telling her something wordlessly which made her chuckle or explain in more detail so he would understand.

Looking up at the clock Levi noticed it was almost midnight. Feeling Levi´s body shifting to get up, away from her comfortable warm embrace Hanji stopped her explanation over a new discovered plant which had different forms depending what season it was.

"Levi?"

He turned to her mouthing a "I´ll be back in a second. I have something I have to get."

True to his words he came back a few seconds later again taking a place next to Hanji on the couch. Hanji already was about to make him space under the blankets to resume their cuddling sesion but The raven haired only shook his head and kept sitting straight.

Now this really confused her. She would have already dismissed his weird behavior from earlier as nothing until now. He was planning something the question was just what this was. But if Levi Ackerman was acting like this it had to be serious.

"Levi what is going on? What is going around in the head of yours at the moment?" Hanji shifted sitting straight up as well. The blankets falling on the floor in the proceess but Levi didn't seemed to care.

"..." Levi paused as if to brace himself of what he was about to do.

"Lev-" Before she could continue Levi placed his hand over her mouth looking slightly annoyed or rather irritated?

"Don't. Just keep quiet for a moment. And don't laugh I swear or I'm going to strangle you. Undertood?"

Hanji nodded and he released her. So he really was serious over what he was about to do. Something which was hard for him or he wouldn't be acting like this and telling her not to laugh in case he messed up. This much Hanji could tell and it made her blush getting even curiouser.

After another quiet moment which felt like an eternity Levi pulled something out of his pocket, a small black box as he opened it he revealed a silver ring with a small stones engraved in them. It made the ring look gallant sparkling in the light very beautifully.

Hanji gasped feeling tears already dwell in her eyes.

"Levi... you.."

He clicked his tongue seeing as she whipped her eyes with her sleeve and took her glasses off because she was unable to see anything already. Putting the box with the ring on the small table next to them he grabbed his notebook scribbling something inside and trust it in her face. _"I'm not done yet so shut up shitty glasses."_

"What..?" Hanji needed a moment until she was able to read properly with her teary eyes feeling her cheeks grow even hotter. What could there be even more?

Seeing he got her attention finally he looked her straight in the eyes. Hesitantly at first he opened his mouth only to close it again looking a bit funny before repeating the same process again. "Han.." He stopped clicking his tongue in frustration trying again. "Han...Hanji.."

He spoke. His voice sounded a bit different, hoarse and it clearly wasn't easy for him as he needed a few tries until he got her name properly out. Nonetless Hanji's eyes widened in pure shock. It was never clear after his injury if he ever would be able to speak again but here he was saying her name. She remembered the nurse after his latest check up telling her they were very pleased with his condition and he would surprise her most likely soon. So this is what the nurse had meant. And the nurse was right he surprised her so much that she had to hold her whole self back not to throw herself at him right here right now. Instead she kept quiet waiting patiently for him to continue to not ruin his moment.

"M..mar..ry me..."

Tears streaming now down her face while her whole body was shaking and her heart felt like it would burst out of her ribcage any moment Hanji threw herself at him and started crying and hicupping in the crock of his neck.

"Ohh god.. Levi you spoke... You spoke! The way you said my name was so cute too..." she hicupped her voice being muffled in his neck and hard to understand. Unsure over what to do Levi embarrased put his hands slowly around her, patting her back lightly in hope it would somehow calm her down.

After 5 minutes of crying Hanji seemed to have calmed down a bit her face flushed from crying. "But Levi today is your birthday your short idiot. Why am I getting something wonderful and precious as this?"

Wonderful? Precious? At those words Levi couldn't help himself, feeling as his cheeks heated up. Unable to look her in the face anymore he turned to the side for a moment thinking about what to do until he decided to grab his notebook and wrote something inside before fastly presseng it against her chest. She took it and read.

 _"Just answer my question already. Then I've got my present... I don´t need anything else... We can't have the Yeager brat go ahead lile that can we?"_

At this she laughed, putting the ring on her finger to show him her answer before throwing herself back at him and sealing everything with a kiss. "I guess we can't. And Levi..?"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."


End file.
